Barriers related to time, cost, and fidelity continue to impede the adoption and effective implementation of evidence-based HIV prevention curricula. To promote effective use of evidence based programs by educators in schools and communities, Keneko Communications will create a prototype of a skills-based teacher training CD-ROM to implement Focus on Kids, a HIV prevention curricula which has demonstrated effectiveness in reducing sexual risk-taking behavior in middle school-aged youth. The aim of this Phase I project is to establish the technical merit and feasibility of using interactive CD-ROM training with online implementation support to prepare and support educators to implement the Focus on Kids curriculum with fidelity. Three objectives guide the design: 1) Evaluate the capability and level of interest of schools and community groups to use the interactive CD-ROM training and online implementation support, 2) Produce a prototype CD-ROM mini-module to prepare educators to teach a key skills-based activity from the curriculum, and 3) Evaluate educators' satisfaction, performance and acceptance of the CD-ROM for educator training. Twenty school and community educators will use the CD-ROM. Results of their experience will be collected through paper/pencil surveys and telephone interviews using a structured protocol.